Consumers use paper products, such as facial tissues, bath tissues, and paper towels, for a wide variety of applications. Facial tissues are not only used for nose care but, in addition to other uses, can also be used as a general wiping product. Consequently, there are many different types of tissue products currently commercially available.
In some applications, paper products are treated with lotions and/or various other additives for numerous desired benefits. For example, formulations containing polysiloxanes have been topically applied to tissue products in order to increase the softness of the product. In particular, adding silicone compositions to a facial tissue can impart improved softness to the tissue while maintaining the tissue's strength.
Some chemical additives, such as various softening agents including polysiloxanes, can have a tendency to impart hydrophobicity to the treated paper web. Increasing the hydrophobicity of a tissue product can provide various benefits and advantages. For example, treating the outside surfaces of a tissue product with a hydrophobic additive tends to trap liquids absorbed by the product within the internal space of the product thus preventing the liquids from flowing through the product. Consequently, fluids that are absorbed by the tissue product during use tend to remain captured within the product.
Although hydrophobicity can be desired in some applications, increased hydrophobicity can adversely affect the product. For instance, increased hydrophobicity in a paper product, such as a tissue, can adversely impact upon the ability of the wiping product to absorb liquids. Hydrophobic agents can also prevent bath tissue from being wetted in a sufficient amount of time and prevent disintegration and dispersing when disposed in a commode or toilet. Hence, additives that are hydrophobic in nature can make it difficult to find a proper balance between improving the properties of a web through the use of the additive and yet maintaining acceptable absorbency and wetability characteristics.
Thus, a need currently exists for a process of applying water resistant chemical additives, particularly hydrophobic compositions, to paper products for providing benefits to the product without increasing the hydrophobicity of the product beyond desirable limits.